


Māyā

by Human_Being



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Being/pseuds/Human_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O que vejo, o que sou e suponho será apenas um sonho num sonho?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Māyā

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction yaoi, Saga-centric. T-rated because of reasons (temas pesados, folks) - depois não reclamem. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, yadda-yadda-yadda.

**Māyā**

* * *

**_"Is all that we see or seem_ **

**_But a dream within a dream?"_ **

**_\- Edgar Allan Poe -_ **

* * *

**I**

* * *

_A flecha de Aiolos estava apontada para o Muro dos Lamentos, seu cosmo pronto para agir em consonância com o ataque de Sagitário. Sua garganta ainda estava fechada, os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas que teimavam em sair enquanto sua armadura se aquecia levemente junto com a elevação de seu cosmo._

_Ou, talvez, numa maneira de interagir com seu irmão e consolá-lo; dando-lhe forças para o que viria a seguir._

_Ele sabia que a vida que recebera, ali, seria breve. Mas não estava triste, ou mesmo arrependido – Voltar a usar Gêmeos, sentindo a alma de seu irmão alinhada com a veste cuja constelação traçou o destino de suas vidas... Era mais do que podia esperar, certamente mais do que merecia._

_A flecha se foi, zunindo em direção ao muro junto com o cosmo de seus outros companheiros. Também seus irmãos, também revividos, todos redimidos._

_Saga fechou os olhos e deixou seu cosmo explodir. A luz intensa lhe cegou os olhos antes do calor que incineraria seu corpo. Pensou em sua deusa enquanto a temperatura se elevava exponencialmente, e nele também. Desejava o perdão de ambos, mas esse pendente ficaria para uma próxima vida._

_O calor deslocou a massa de ar, criando o impacto que lhe traria o fim._

_..._

Levantou de golpe, ofegando quase ao ponto de perder o ar.

Tentou respirar mais devagar para acalmar seu coração que seguia aos pulos. Seus dedos apertavam o lençol da cama onde estava, e seus olhos se negavam a acreditar no que viam. Voltara à vida mais uma vez?

Onde estava? O que tinha acontecido?

Não era sua cama, não era seu alojamento no Templo de Gêmeos. Não eram os aposentos do Grande Mestre, como quando usurpava o cargo por força do mal que não controlava em si. Não eram também os porões das prisões do Submundo, de onde fora trazido dos mortos para vestir a súrplice que lhe cobrira de vergonha. Não.

Por mais estranho e incrível que pudesse parecer, ele estava agora em uma cama, de camiseta de algodão e cuecas num quarto que, pela aparência, pertencia a uma casa do mundo civil.

O bolo na garganta foi impossível de conter, e seus olhos se empaparam em lágrimas. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não de novo. Ele não queria mais acordar desorientado sem saber o que estava acontecendo, não queria mais. Ele se redimira, servira à sua Deusa até sua morte, cada uma delas. Cada gota de seu sangue fora consagrado à Ela, e agora ele despertava de novo em um lugar estranho sem saber do que o que se passava?

Tentou se levantar, mas ao fazê-lo todo seu corpo protestou em dor, e acabou tropeçando no lençol que o envolvia. O barulho acabou fazendo com que alguém abrisse a porta e o segurasse antes que caísse no chão. E, ao olhar para quem o ajudava, sentiu o coração se apertar em seu peito até quase lhe tirar o ar.

\- Calma, Saga... – Aiolos o segurava de forma gentil, sentindo o tremor que se apossava de seu corpo. – Fique calmo, tudo vai ficar bem.

Aiolos. O homem que ele mandou matar, o cavaleiro cuja honra ele vilipendiou sob a falsa acusação de trair o Santuário ao tentar matar Atena.

 

Não resistiu enquanto Aiolos o levou novamente para a cama, cobrindo-o com o lençol onde tropeçara. Olhou para ele, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Era Aiolos, disso não tinha dúvida; mas ele parecia diferente. Não mais um jovem cavaleiro de catorze anos, ele agora aparentava cada um dos vinte e sete anos que teria se...

\- Está sentindo alguma coisa? – A mão dele roçou sua testa, afastando sua franja de seus olhos. – Saga?

\- Aiolos...

\- Oi, diga. – Ele respondeu, e mesmo o sorriso que brincava em seu rosto não era capaz de esconder sua apreensão. Seus dedos, porém, continuavam brincando com seus cabelos. Até isso Saga estranhava; não era assim tão próximo dele para que ele o tocasse dessa forma...

\- O que aconteceu...?

\- É... É melhor que você se deite, Saga. - O sorriso morreu nos lábios dele, e as carícias em seu cabelo pararam enquanto a mão dele descia até seu ombro, para forçar-lhe até a cama.

\- Não, espera... – Tentou resistir, afastando-se um pouco. – Estávamos no muro, você disparou a flecha-

\- Saga... – Aiolos o cortou, sua voz dolorida. – Que flecha, Saga?

\- O muro das Lamentações, que nós tínhamos que atacar para abrir o caminho até o Elíseos... – Ele parou de falar ao ver Aiolos fechando os olhos, a expressão de dor clara em seu rosto.

\- O muro... O muro de que sei é o que você bateu o carro, Saga. – A voz de Aiolos agora era diferente, pesada; como se ele batalhasse agora não só para segurar a dor, mas também a raiva. – Você... bateu o carro num muro, o carro pegou fogo. Te tiraram dele antes que acontecesse algo pior...

\- Não... – Saga agora sentia as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. – Não, Aiolos, não, isso é uma armadilha, você sabe... – O agarre de Aiolos ficava mais forte, e Saga sentia seu medo aumentar. – Você se lembra, você sabe, você sabe do que eu estou falando!

Aiolos agora o segurava contra a cama, usando o peso de seus braços para imobilizá-lo. Tentou então invocar seu cosmo, mas nada aconteceu.

Não sentia em seu corpo nenhum traço de sua cosmoenergia, era como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

O medo que sentia se transformou em terror.

Não só: Seu corpo seguia dolorido, e pela primeira vez ele conseguia reparar que seus braços estavam arranhados. Tentou se desvencilhar, e a comoção fez com que mais alguém entrasse no quarto.

Aiolia.

Que correu até ele, mas não para ajuda-lo. Em vez disso, ele ajudava Aiolos a imobilizá-lo, enquanto Shaka entrava agora no quarto. Ambos de roupas civis, Shaka de olhos abertos.

\- Me soltem! – Saga quase gritava, mas o agarre de Aiolos em si era como ferro, Aiolia imobilizava suas pernas. Shaka trazia uma seringa nas mãos, segurou seu braço e pinçou o músculo de seu ombro com as mãos. Ele tentou resistir, mas logo sentiu o ardor do que Shaka lhe injetava.

\- Desculpa, Saga... – Sentia que suas pernas agora estavam livres, mas Aiolos seguia o segurando, convertendo o agarre em um abraço desajeitado. O ardor da injeção agora virava um formigamento que lhe embotava todo o corpo, seus braços e pernas pesados demais para que pudessem se mover.

Ele ainda lutava para, pelo menos, se manter consciente; mas mesmo essa luta ele perdeu.

OOO

* * *

Human Being, 17/11/2014

* * *

Notas de rodapé:

**Māyā:** É a ilusão do mundo físico; a irrealidade dos fenômenos; a miragem ou "alucinação" do mundo da manifestação. Os fenômenos sensíveis do mundo são vazios da verdadeira substância, não são reais, mas possuem apenas uma aparência de realidade. Segundo a filosofia Hindu, apenas o absoluto pode ser considerado a realidade, sendo todo o restante ilusório.


End file.
